


Clean

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master get clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean

He buries his face into my neck and I feel him breathe in.  
"Mmm, puppy, we need a shower."  
I pull away from him and lean against his shoulder, looking up at him. " _We_ do, huh?"  
"Mmmhmm. Come on, strip for me."  
I grin, slowly sliding my pants off, revealing wet briefs.  
"Damp already?"  
"S'what you do to me," I mutter, pulling my shirt up over my head, feeling his eyes on me, and I shiver.  
He hums, pressing his hands against my hips and pulling me in close, rubbing circles with his thumbs. "Cold, puppy? I'll get you warmed up."  
I chuckle, leaning back against him, putting my hands on top of his and pulling my briefs down. "I bet you will."  
He reaches over and fiddles with the shower knobs and I watch as steam rises up. "Get in."  
"Yes Sir!"  
I stand in the shower, letting the hot water rush over me, and I can hear him get in, pulling me against his chest and getting me a face full of hot water.  
"Gonna get me all clean, Sir?"  
"Yep. But first." He pushes on the nape of my neck and I go down, water beating against my back and I press against his warm wet thigh. "Good boy. Stay like that.  
He nudges my cheek with his soft cock. "You want it in your mouth or what, pup?"  
"No. All over? Please?" The 'please' added as an afterthought. I pull myself away from his thigh and give his cock a friendly lick.  
"Mmm, careful, puppy, keep that up and I won't be able to piss without spraying the walls."  
My ears perk up and I pull back, waiting eagerly. "Yeah yeah. I'm waiting."  
He slaps my shoulder, the sound echoing in the room and I grin up at him.  
"Again?"  
He laughs, rubbing his dick on my cheek. "Keep up the sass, puppy, and you'll get it again."  
"Good."  
He places a hand on his cock, pulling the foreskin back, guiding it towards my chest, and he sighs as a stream starts to trickle out, splashing at his feet. It starts to pick up speed, hitting me sharply in the chest and I groan, tilting my head back, neck bare.  
"There's a good boy, showing everyone who he belongs to, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Sir."  
"And who do you belong to?"  
"You, Sir."  
"Good boy," he murmurs, pressing my face into his crotch. "Gonna give me a show, puppy?"  
Water hits my side as I slip halfway out of the shower to pull open a drawer, taking out the lube.  
"Maybe," I answer, getting back into the shower and looking up at him eagerly. "Could could you fuck me?"  
He smiles, pulling me against him and pressing a kiss to my lips. "After you suck my dick, puppy."  
I sink to my knees and lick the underside of his cock, swirling my tongue around the dripping head and he groans.  
"Get it all wet for me, puppy."  
I nod around him, sliding more of him into my mouth, getting his skin soaked in spit before pulling off.  
"That good?"  
He groans softly, ruffling my wet hair. "Could have you down there all day, puppy."  
"I wanna be down there all day, Sir."  
"Stand up." He pulls me up, pressing my face into the wall, cool tile against my skin.  
He leans against me, warm wet body against me and I can feel his cock against me. "My good boy, aren't you? Yes you are. You're my good boy. And I'm gonna give my boy a nice treat."  
I squirm in anticipation until I feel a hand at the back of my neck.  
"Stay still, puppy."  
"Sorry."  
He tugs on a lock of hair. "Sorry _what_?"  
"Sorry Sir."  
I can feel his fingers probing my hole, pressing into it and I let out a low groan over the sound of the water.  
"Mmm, puppy loves when I do this. Loves having my fingers pressing into his greedy hole. Doesn't he?"  
I gasp out as his fingers slide past the ring of muscle, gliding along my sensitive walls.  
"Yes."  
He shallowly thrusts his fingers in and out, spreading me wide and I feel the head of his cock pressing against me.  
"Ready for this, puppy?"  
"Oh yes Sir."  
My eyes close as he starts to slide the tip in and I can feel it pressing inside me and he lets out a low moan when it slips in.  
"Mmm, does that feel good, puppy? You like it when I fuck you?"  
I nod, pressing back against him as his cock slides deeper into me. His hands move up from my hips to squeeze my nipples and he grins against my shoulder. "And I know puppy likes it when I do this. Don't you?"  
"Yes Sir," I gasp out, shivering in his grasp.  
He turns and twists my hard nipples between his fingers and I let out a low moan, leaning my head back against his collarbone, looking up at him. "Please, Sir."  
He presses more into me, turning his head just enough to drag his tongue along my lips.  
"Open up, puppy."  
I open up eagerly, moaning as he slips his tongue into my mouth, licking inside, and he bites my lower lip, thrusting his hips at the same time.  
Another hard twist and I gasp into his mouth, coming against the wall, sticky fluid running down my legs and he pulls out, coming on my back and I can feel his come dripping down my skin.  
"Mmm, yours?"  
He nods, biting my shoulder softly. "Mine. Now let's get you all cleaned up, puppy."  
I grin at him, turning around in his arms and reaching for a washcloth. "You first, Sir."


End file.
